Faust
Faust (ファウスト, Fausuto) is a medical genius gone insane and sane once more, Faust is probably one of the most unorthodox characters in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. He made his first appearance in the first game, Guilty Gear, as Dr. Baldhead before hiding his identity and becoming Dr. Faust from Guilty Gear X onwards. Info Faust's extreme height and light weight give him a bizarre, tall, lanky physical appearance, and allows him to tower over every other character in the game (although he rarely does, due to his extremely low fighting stance). He wears a paper bag as a mask (with one eyehole), and wields a giant scalpel as a weapon, in addition to other unpredictable and bizarre moves. His unique, cartoonish powers raise the question as to how he obtained them. Faust's P.W.A.B. report states that he has the ability to manipulate time and space, though it is unknown where he learned this skill; this feat is likely accomplished through the scientific use of Magic (given his past profession as a doctor and retaining his unmatched medical genius through insanity), his Chinese heritage and thus ability to use Ki, or some other source. Faust's reality-bending powers and medicial genius are referenced through Axl Low and Zappa's storylines, where they seek the doctor for cures (Axl's time-slipping and Zappa's possession); suggesting that he may be able to reach beyond the physical world and alter ("cure") things, much like he appears to do when he fights and materializes things out of thin air. Story Background Faust (aka Dr. Baldhead) was once renowned as an amazing physician. People would come from far and wide to be cured by him. But one day, a young girl once died during operation. This drove Faust mad, and he became a serial killer, employing both his knowledge of human anatomy and his occult powers against his victims. Guilty Gear Baldhead was released from prison to participate in the tournament Testament hosts. In his ending, he is visited by the voice of the young girl whose death drove him to insanity. She assures him that her passing was not his fault, and that he shouldn't blame himself. He then runs off into the night. It goes on to say that the serial killer known as Baldhead was never seen again, but that a new healer emerged. Guilty Gear X Guilty Gear X reintroduces Dr. Baldhead as Faust, who is wandering, and trying to atone for his killings by resuming his duties as a doctor, and helping as many people as he can. In one ending, he meets with Dizzy and convinces her to leave the forest she lives in, in an attempt to prevent further attacks on her. In the other ending, he cures Zato of his ailment, and leaves Venom to care for him, taking the parasite on as a result. Due to the events that take place in later games, the latter ending is impossible. Guilty Gear XX Faust runs into I-No early on, and decides to pursue her, believing that she will cause people harm, and believing that it is his duty as a doctor and protector of the needy to prevent this. In one ending, he tracks her down, and she confronts him about his dark past, accusing him of still enjoying bloodshed. After rendering her unconscious, he admits that he still enjoys causing pain, yet vows to continue in his duty as a doctor. In another ending, he meets Zappa and learns of his condition. Upon examining the body, he decides that he does not know how to cure this ailment. In the remaining ending, he fights with Venom and learns that the Assassin's Guild was involved with the death of the girl that drove him insane. He and Venom are then assaulted by a large horde of Robo-Kys, at which point Venom says that if they survive, he will tell Faust everything. Any of Faust's story paths are capable of fitting into the overall canon of the series. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Faust continues his journey trying to heal whoever he finds, and he finally learns how to cure Zappa. Depending on the player's action, he performs a surgery on Zappa that will change his face to a Picasso-like drawing which, according to Faust, will repel the ghost he bears. However, this ending can be considered a joke, while the actual treatment is found on Zappa's ending. (Path 2) In another path, Faust meets with Slayer, who asks Faust if he would like to come with Slayer to the other world where Slayer plans to retire. Faust refuses, however, saying that there are still people around the world who need his help, to which Slayer agrees, letting Faust go on his way. (Path 1) Musical References *Faust possibly got his name from the drummer of the Norwegian metal band, Emperor, or the german krautrock band Faust. However, it is generally considered that the name "Faust" is a reference to Goethe's Faust. *Speculation has it that one of Faust's moves, "Going My Way?" is probably an allusion to the Jimi Hendrix song (covered by Lenny Kravitz), "Are you Gonna go My Way?" Trivia *Faust identity in GGX is a total departure from the Dr. Baldhead character from the original Guilty Gear, since Baldhead was a horrendous serial killer and his movements were rather violent (often showing blood and some gore with many of his scalpel attacks). Faust is a more friendly character with odd traits that permitted him to evolve into a more unique fighter, with eccentric moves and a different, goofier appearance. However, he still retains a considerably violent attack; his Shigakiteki Zetsu Overdrive move impales the opponent by its rear with his scalpel; the scene is bloody, but sort of "censored" by reversing the scene colours. However, it can be considered comical instead violent, since it resemble a kind of kancho, a popular japanese joke that consists of poking the anal zone of a friend with the fingers. *Dr. Baldhead's evolution into Faust sort of explains the fact about Faust's teleportation powers (since Baldhead is said to have "disappeared without leaving a trace"). *Faust's past as Doctor Baldhead is unexplored and kind of ignored in Guilty Gear X onwards, but there are hints about that, as in GGXX Faust removes his paperbag showing a glowing, bald, silhouette instead of his head. Also, in the Story Mode from GGXX games, Faust tends to meet May, who's resilient to be near him, since she hates "bald men". *It is actually never stated in any game dialogue or official materials that Faust is indeed Baldhead, but the number of similarities and hints makes the connection too true to dismiss. *Although Faust is indeed a human, many characters refer to him or his moves being "inhuman". For example, when Faust and Testament are paired up and win a Team Versus battle in Guilty Gear X Advanced Edition, Testament admits in parentheses that Faust's moves aren't human. Also, Baiken calls him a freak because he never takes off his paper bag (except during one of his taunts). *Dr. Faust is somewhat copied by another killer, Dr. Faustus from Trill Kill. Also, his movement mocks and surpasses Violet who's also in Trill Kill. *Faust's attacks are considered breaking the fourth wall due to them defying laws of physics. Platinum the Trinity from Blazblue shares these attributes. *Ironically enough Faust is bald underneath the paper bag that he wears, this gives credit to the fact that May fears him due to this. *Faust is the only character who can move forward or backward while crouching. *In Lightning the Argent, Faust offers Ky Kiske an operation that can make his head turn 360 degrees. Ggx_cs_fa.jpg|Gear Gear X Ggxx_cs_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggi_cs_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear: Isuka Ggxxr_cs1_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Ggxxr_cs2_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait Faust_Portrait.png|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Ballfa.gif|Venom's Faust Ball Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear X Arcade Mode Ending Ggxae_am_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition Arcade Mode Ending Ggxplus_sm_fa1.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Story Mode Ending 1 Ggxplus_sm_fa2.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Story Mode Ending 2 Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Special ending Ggxplus_mm_12.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_fa.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_10.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_fa1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_fa2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_fa3.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_fa.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_fa.png|Guilty Gear X Slash Mission Mode ending Ggxxac_am_fa.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_fa.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core EX Characters ending Ggxxacplus_sm_fa1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_fa2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_05.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_06.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_fa.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear: Judgment Ggj_am_03.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite Navigation Category:Featured Articles Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Playable Characters